Cartas a mama
by agatali12
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado al dia de las madre( ya se que paso laa fecha para celebrarlo pero aun asi lo pongo, ya que siempre recuerdo a mi mama en todo momento, asi que este fics es en especial para ella) denle una oportunidad, para que lo entiendan mejor lean los primeros capitulos de LAZOS DEL DESTINO y si aun no entienden me envien un PM


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran Masami Kurumada.**

 **Este es un pequeño fics por el dia de las madres (lo siento a todas las madres, no me he olvidado de ellas y es por eso que este fics es dedicada a TODAS LAS MADRES que leen fics de Saint Seiya y por mi madre claro esta, por ella es que hago este fic TE AMO MA).**

 **-" "- dialogo.**

 **" "pensamiento.**

 **Capitulo unico**

 _ **Cartas a mama**_

Mami, te quiero mucho, ya tengo ocho añitos y muy pronto sera el dia de las madres, eso dice mi tia, ella esta muy contenta, ya que te recuerda, ella va a los lugares que a ti te gustaba, yo la acompaño mami, mi tia me compra muchos juguetes, la otra vez me hizo a mano un osito muy bonito, aunque nunca la vi haciendolo, ella me dijo que lo hizo cuando viajo a grecia o algo asi, tambien me compra helados, me gusta mucho los helados mami, tambien le vamos hacer una fiesta a mi abuelita y a mis tias, las esposas de tus hermanos, mi tia me pidio que te escribiera esta carta, aunque se que nunca lo vallas a leer pero no importa dice ella.

Solo tengo que decirte algo mami, que te quiero mucho y que te extraño un monton.

ATT. Tu hija.

.

.

.

Mama, ya tengo diez años, lo siento, no te he podido escribir el año pasado porque estaba un poco enferma, pero no es nada malo asi que no te preocupes que ya me cure, te escribo de nuevo porque se acerca el dia de las madres, un dia especial para ti, solo me hubiese gustado por lo menos una vez celebrarlo contigo, pero se que es imposible, te prometo mama que algun dia podre celebrarlo contigo, hablar de tantas cosas que te decia por medio de la oracion que mi tia, tu hermana, me enseño, pero esa vez sera distinta, ya que te podre abrazar y no me separaria de ti.

Solo quiero decirte que te quiero muuuuucho.

ATT. Tu hija.

.

.

.

Mama, ya cumpli doce años, no podre celebrar tu dia especial como siempre, estare en el hospital por unos dias, mi tia me dijo que es un examen de rutina ppr lo tanto me debo quedar; yo se que no se trata de eso solamente, porque mi tia cuando me lo dijo tenia seña de que habia llorado, tal vez la enfermedad que tuve cuando tenia nueve regreso, aunque no me dijeron que era en eses entonces, tal vez cuando te escriba en unos dias te lo pueda decir que es lo que tengo.

ATT. Tu hija

.

.

.

Mama, ya se que es lo que tengo y todavia no lo creo, mi tia me lo dijo llorando; ma tengo un virus en la sangre, ya entiendo porque me sentia tan cansada antes, ni siquiera educacion fisica podia hacer, tambien que siempre me viera palida, ¿por que mama?, ¿por que tengo esto?, ¿por que me dejastes?, ¿por que te fuistes?, ¿por que no estas a mi lado en estos momentos?, ¿es porque soy huerfana?, ¿es por eso que DIOS ya no me quiere dejar vivir?, ¿es por eso que me morire?, ¿que fue lo que hice para que te fueras, para que me dejaras?, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie, ¿por que a mi?, ¿no lo entiendo?.

ATT. N.V

.

.

.

Mama, lo siento tanto, no debi haberte escrito esas palabras, no te lo pude decir aquella vez que nos encontramos en ese plano astral, me sorprendi mucho cuando te conoci, eras tal y como me lo conto mi tia, tu pequeña hermana, me alegra que tu seas mi madre, mi querida mama, me encuentro en Japon, donde yo naci y donde a la vez me diste tu vida para que yo naciera; estoy con mi papa, se parece a mi, aunque mis abuelos dicen que me parezco mas a ti, tal vez sea que mi padre nunca le cayo bien a mi abuelo, pero quedo en el olvido su resentimiento hacia el; tengo los mismos ojos que el y el cabello casi igual solo que el mio es mas oscuro; falta bastante para que sea el dia de las madres, pero no aguante mas asi que te escribo, gracias mama por todo, por darme la oportunidad de vivir mas.

ATT. Tu hija N.V

.

.

.

Termine de leer las cartas que alguna vez mi hija escribio y quien lo habia guardado por mucho tiempo.

Lo puse en un cofre, ya que lo guardaria hasta que tenga nietos, intente secarme las lagrimas.

-"Ya no llores"- la abrace intentando tranquilizarla.

-"No puedo, sufrio tanto"- le digo abrazandolo fuerte, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-"Lo se y me arrepiento de eso, pero ahora nos tiene a los dos y no nos iremos de su lado"- le digo alzando su rostro, le limpie las lagrimas traviesas que querian salir, besando sus ojos haciendo un camino hacia sus labios, besandolo con devocion cuando se encontraron como muchas veces.

Senti un peso fuera cuando el me beso, lo abrace por el cuello comenzando acariciar sus cabellos un poco rebeldes.

-"No debes ponerte triste, ahora estamos los tres juntos como siempre soñamos, bien"- le dije, ella asintio dandome un beso rapido y cogiendo mi mano, saliendo de la habitacion para dirigirnos a la sala, donde se encuentra nuestra hija, quien nos espera para ver una pelicula.

Cuando vi a mi hija sentada en el mueble comiendo los tantos bocadillos que seguramente hizo para degustarlo mientras vieramos la pelicula que escogimos en familia.

"En familia"pense sentandome a lado de mi hija y de mi esposo, la cogi y la abrace llenandole de besos por toda la cara.

-"Te quiero hija"- le dije soltandola para sobar los largos cabellos que ella posee.

-"Yo tambien mama"- me dijo abrazandome -"feliz dia de las madres".

-"Gracias hija, por todo, por nacer, por ser mi hija y por sobre todo por querernos tanto"- le dije besandole en la frente.

"Este es el mejor dia de las madres, gracias por darme esta oportunidad de estar con mi familia nuevamente..".

 **Fin**

 **Como dije este es un fics por el dia de las madres( aunque atrasado) gracias a ellas nacimos, gracias por apoyarnos, gracias por querernos y cuidarnos.**

 **FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


End file.
